


Open Doors

by HopeForTheWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeForTheWitch/pseuds/HopeForTheWitch
Summary: Harry is a camgirl. Sirius doesn't know.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a single afternoon. Whoops. Thanks to Rem for the summary and other fic-related suggestions, and thanks to Duender for letting me spam in discord!
> 
> Pls don't look at this too closely, thanks lol.

“Don’t forget lunch, darling!” Sirius calls from wherever he’s at.

Harry halts in the hallway then backtracks downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing the money from the counter. By the time she’s back in the hallway, Sirius is at the bottom of the stairs fiddling with the buttons of his button-up. “Got it,” she says, panting a little from running up and down the house.

Sirius nods. “I see that,” he says, messing with his tie next.

She slaps his hands away and fixes it for him, knuckles brushing his throat. “There,” she says with a beaming smile. “What’s got you looking so dapper this early?”

“Just a meeting with higher-ups,” Sirius sighs, shrugging into his suit jacket. 

He does look particularly dashing this morning, Harry notes. It won’t do to dwell on it but she does it anyway because she’s fucking hopeless. Maybe if he looked like a monster she wouldn’t be this enamoured with him, but here they are.

Sirius takes that moment to give her a once-over as well, returning the favour. “Looking beautiful as always, darling,” he grins, winking at her. He ushers her outside, kisses her cheek and before a blush so much as has the _chance_ to form he’s already off.

Sometimes she really hates him.

Sometimes she can’t stand the sight of him.

But most of the time she really loves him.

*

Harry stays at Sirius’ place during the week because it’s closer to school. During the weekend she lives with her parents, where she has the entire attic to herself, whereas at Sirius’ she has to contend with a relatively small room. In her opinion, that’s a small price to pay for being able to live with Sirius in close quarters. It’s heaven as much as it is absolute fucking _hell_ to be confronted with his visage early morning, when Harry’s barely had time to rub the sleep from her eyes, a mischievous smile seemingly fixed upon his face.

Sirius is either oblivious, doubtful, or he doesn’t care, small mercies, that Harry’s face heats up whenever he flaunts his body, lounging around the house in just his sweats. She’d love to reciprocate, but he still sees her as James’ little girl so there’s little point to it. There’s no enticing him because unfortunately his brain sees her as a non-sexual being.

That doesn’t mean she _is_.

*

The great thing about living with Sirius is that Sirius is great about privacy. They have _rules_.

A closed door is a ‘do not disturb’ sign. You may knock, but it’s not guaranteed you’ll be let in, no hard feelings. If it’s ajar, you can come in, _after knocking_. It’s an easy system and it works wonders for Harry’s stress levels. Now if only her parents agreed to a similar system, but no, to them a closed door is simply an invitation to come in unannounced.

She loves her parents, but sometimes they’re a bit much.

*

Sirius works three days a week and always comes home late, missing dinner more often than not.

It’s convenient.

Harry gets comfortable on her bed, laptop out in front of her. She fiddles with the screen until the camera is aimed at her body rather than her face, then she clicks the ‘start stream’ button on the website. Waiting for the site to load, she taps her fingers on her thigh. If only Sirius knew what she uses her brand new laptop for, he’d be so mad. The thought makes her smirk a little; serves him right for not seeing her like an actual human being.

*

Harry’s not a big streamer, and frankly, she doesn’t want to be, but she has an audience nonetheless. There are quite a few regulars who seem mostly lonely and want to chat, and so that’s what she does, talking about inane topics, not much depth to them. They believe they have a piece of her, that she’s a friend, and she encourages them to keep thinking of her that way. 

The toy sits deep inside her, and every time someone tips her, the vibrations make her legs twitch. She knows there are streamers who exaggerate the effects, but she prefers honesty, at least when it comes to that. There are plenty of things she exaggerates, orgasms among those things, but this isn’t one of them. The toy is good, but it’s not _that_ good.

Sometimes Harry gets curious and she visits other streamers’ channels, but most of them have other streamers blocked, and so she has to log out to do it. Still, she watches them, tries to understand what they’re doing differently, why they are so big while she’s just a small-time streamer. Some of them work for the company behind the website, getting featured daily.

Presently one named Gregory enters the chat. The name isn’t in his username, but he’s a regular and a tipper and he’s told her to call him that, so she does, tries to make him feel like she’s that much closer to him. 

She doesn’t like him very much, but she forces her face to do friendly things while she welcomes him, making sure her smile reaches her eyes. 

Gregory is a lonely man in his late twenties and he makes odd requests of her sometimes. Her mods have kicked him out of the chat multiple times, but he always keeps coming back as if nothing happened. He’s hardly the only one who does it, they always seem to be trying her boundaries, but she stays firm, rules are rules.

Harry doesn’t pretend to understand.

The tips roll in, and quickly her first goal is reached. She makes a show of her first orgasm of the session the way she always does, microphone picking up every minor detail as if this is an ASMR session rather than webcam sex.

Then Starlight enters the chat, and Harry can _feel_ her face transform into an expression that’s more genuine, warmth blossoming in her chest. She’s known Starlight for a few months now, and she made him a mod two months ago. They’ve had a few interesting private sessions together, and he always pays well, telling her to put her per minute price to something ridiculously high before they start. That isn’t why she made him mod exactly, though it definitely helped cement her decision. 

She knows he has a good body and one hell of a cock, but she hasn’t seen his face and neither has he seen hers. He’s sweet and funny and respectful of her boundaries, plus he never tries to dominate chat when he’s around the way a previous mod used to do. Maybe it’s a good thing she doesn’t know what he looks or sounds like, because already she has to stamp down on her affection so that it doesn’t turn into something else entirely.

He sends her a private message.

  
  


Starlight: sorry i’m late. is g a problem today?

DesirableNo1: not yet

Starlight: ok 

Starlight: gl :)

DesirableNo1: <3

  
  


Harry minimises the chat window instead of closing it, in case they need to chat about something or other. “How was work today, Star?” she asks brightly. “Co-worker giving you any grief?”

  
  


Starlight: nope all good

_Daddyeman tipped $0.01_

Daddyeman: show ur face

_Fun38882 tipped $0.25_

_Starlight tipped $5.00_

Starlight: looking good today 

Starlight: no face check the rules

_Daddyeman tipped $0.01_

_Daddyeman tipped $0.01_

_Daddyeman tipped $0.02_

Daddyeman: ok sry

  
  


Harry follows the chat in silence, sees the tips and waits for the vibrations to come and go, propped up against plenty of pillows. She hums appreciatively, just loud enough for the sensitive microphone to pick it up, giving the camera a good view of the tail end of the lovense poking out of her, leaving little to the imagination. There’s a wand laying on her nightstand that she won’t be using quite yet.

She does two-hour sessions on the days Sirius works, from 7 till 9, because Sirius always comes home around 9:30 and she likes to shower between camming and welcoming him home like the proper little asexual being he thinks she is.

  
  


Izen93fit: my husband and i love your belly <3

_Izen93fit tipped $1.00_

_Starlight tipped $5.00_

Izen93fit: do you do private sessions?

  
  


Unseen, Harry raises her eyebrow at the screen, then smiles when she spots Starlight one-upping the couple. She runs a hand down her chest, taking her breasts in hand and squeezing them together. Her audience likes it when she does that, so she does so sparingly, a reward for nice tips mostly, but a request for a private session will do just fine as well. “Yeah, I do private sessions.” 

For the right price, that is, because private sessions mean she’s missing out on tips.

*

Harry has to lower her pricing from the outrageous amount Starlight lets himself be robbed blind with. The couple doesn’t have a webcam, which suits Harry just fine, uninterested in what the other party looks like. She gives her voice a hint of disappointment when she tells them it’s alright, which never fails to appeal to her audience.

They want to see Harry in stockings, a request she’s hardly going to deny them, and she may waste a little more time than necessary going over the options, but the couple doesn’t seem to care that she’s racking up the bill.

The rest is easy sailing.

*

Harry has about twenty minutes left, so she restarts her stream because she may as well keep to her 7-9 schedule. Most have already left her chatroom while she was busy in private, but there’s a few hanging out until she logs off. Starlight’s in her DMs again, which he only does when he logs on and when things are calm. She doesn’t think she’d mind if he did it when things are going nuts either, but she doesn’t want to seem desperate so she doesn’t tell him that’d be okay.

  
  


Starlight: how’d it go?

Starlight: got weird demands?

DesirableNo1: stockings lol

DesirableNo1: ezgg

Starlight: indeed ;)

*

Before long it’s the summer holidays. Technically her parents expect Harry to stay at home, but Harry manages to play it thusly that she can stay at Sirius’ whenever she wants. “I just like to have the house to myself sometimes,” she says.

Her parents look skeptical but Sirius doesn’t mind, and so they keep their sensible arguments to themselves, like, _we work all day throughout the week, you’ll have_ this _house to yourself too._ That doesn’t mean she doesn’t hear them talk when they think she’s in bed, and the way they talk about her is exactly why she needs an escape.

But halfway through the holidays, her parents decide on a vacation, and it means she’s truly on her own for two weeks.

She makes the most out of it, though she still stays at Sirius’ on his work days just to cam.

*

Starlight kicks Gregory out of her chatroom again when he starts making comments about selling her worn underwear, something she refuses to do, just like she isn’t going to start doing the girlfriend-scheme. Just the thought of them invading her own time like that is horrifying.

After the session, it’s her turn to slide into Starlight’s DMs.

  
  


DesirableNo1: thanks <3

Starlight: anytime

  
  


She wrecks her brain trying to think of what to say to him to keep him talking, but he takes care of that himself.

  
  


Starlight: can u pencil me in for next week

DesirableNo1: been a while hasn’t it?

  
  


Instant regret courses through her after pressing the enter key, unsure of how he’s going to take that, but she needn’t have worried because all he says is,

  
  


Starlight: too long darling

DesirableNo1: darling?

Starlight: too much?

DesirableNo1: no just a surprise :)

Starlight: good or bad?

DesirableNo1: good when it’s u

Starlight: when it’s me?

  
  


Her heart is racing, her palms clammy. 

  
  


DesirableNo1: cause i feel like i know u

Starlight: ofc u do

  
  


There’s a terrible pause and Harry’s ready to bite her nails.

  
  


Starlight: Haven’t we been talking for months?

Starlight: Or do you do that with everyone?

  
  


_Oh god_. She feels like she’s on the chopping block.

  
  


DesirableNo1: no

DesirableNo1: just u...

DesirableNo1: made u mod didn’t i

Starlight: ok good girl

  
  


Fuck. _Good girl_.

  
  


Starlight: and yes u did

Starlight: u’ve good taste ;)

Starlight: i’m sry gtg

DesirableNo1: talk tomorrow?

Starlight: mhm

  
  


She’s in _so_ much trouble.

*

And then.

*

With Harry’s parents out of town, nothing stands in her way of making a little more money on the side. She doesn’t dare do it when Sirius is home. He works on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, so she picks Friday as an extra day to webcam, but from her bedroom at her parents’ house. 

She tells Starlight that she’s available on Friday, later at night than usual, if he wants to do that private session. He agrees, and then she’s nervous about her surroundings, because he’s going to see the room that’s been hers since she was a little girl. It’s such a girl’s room too, with posters on the walls and stuffed animals and _pink_.

*

_And then things get interesting._

*

Harry has some connectivity issues, at least when it comes to her webcam, her microphone working. Starlight’s cam is already up and running, one hand on his sizable cock as she responds out loud to his written words. “I’m so sorry,” she groans, fiddling with the settings.

  
  


Starlight: it’s alright darling

Starlight: take ur time

  
  


Then finally it works, and it’s not exactly a flattering angle, but at least nothing untoward is visible. She’s taken all the photographs down, put them in the top drawer of her dresser. She sighs with relief, feeling guilty for taking his money while she’s not working for it, though he never minds just chatting either.

_Goddamn abs_ , she thinks, staring at her laptop screen.

  
  


Starlight: this isn't ur room is it?

Starlight: wait

  
  


“Change of scenery today!” Harry says happily, but the response she gets from Starlight isn’t what she thought it’d be.

  
  


Starlight: that dressoir

Starlight: where did u get it????

  
  


Harry blinks. “I don’t know, Ikea?” She’s had it since she can remember, her dad may have even made it himself back when she was just a small child.

  
  


Starlight: ikea does NOT sell those

Starlight: omfg

Starlight: kill me

  
  


“What?” Harry sits up, concerned. 

  
  


Starlight: sec

Starlight: calling

  
  


Harry frowns, and then her phone rings.

  
  


Starlight: it’s me

  
  


“How the—” How the fuck did he get her number?

  
  


Starlight: c’mon pick up

  
  


Her breathing stops when she spots whose number it is.

It’s— _no_. 

Dying inside and with a loud exhale, she picks up. “Hi, hey, what’s up,” she croaks, shaking like a leaf. Please let it not be true please let it not be true please let it— 

“Fuck me sideways, it _is_ you,” Sirius sighs in her ear. “Hello, darling.”

“ _Oh_ my god.”

Then she hangs up and buries her face in her hands, her entire face so hot she’s almost feverish, so embarrassed that tears start to well up. She can hear the ding of a new message but she doesn’t dare look at the screen, where they’re still both naked. She rubs her eyes, rubs the tears away and sniffs once.

  
  


Starlight: talk to me darling

Starlight: please don’t cry

Starlight: it’s alright

  
  


She bites her lip and types her answer instead.

  
  


DesirableNo1: can we pretend this never happened?

Starlight: i’m sorry

DesirableNo1: call me again?

Starlight: are u sure?

DesirableNo1: no but

DesirableNo1: idk what else to do

DesirableNo1: are u gonna tell mum and dad?

Starlight: i like being alive

Starlight: so no

  
  


That at least has Harry crack a small smile.

  
  


DesirableNo1: wanna know something funny

Starlight: ?

DesirableNo1: i really want a hug and

DesirableNo1: ur the first person i thought of

DesirableNo1: but that doesn’t work in this situation

DesirableNo1: also ur still paying jsyk

Starlight: i’m not suddenly gonna care abt the money

DesirableNo1: do u want to finish the session?

DesirableNo1: nvm

DesirableNo1: ignore that

  
  


She’s made a terrible mistake, she never should’ve asked, she should’ve just kept her thoughts to herself. If she just put her laptop away when it turned out that was Sirius on the other end, then none of th— 

  
  


Starlight: yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't help myself. I wrote a continuation in another single afternoon, this time a bit longer. Whoopsie again!
> 
> Thanks to rainberry for checking it over for me!

Starlight’s cam isn’t really as sharp as it should be and his microphone gave out long before Harry ever had a private session with him. She had previously doubted the sincerity of that, but now knows that’s true; she was in the room with him when he was in a meeting, working from home that day. She knows his cam is borked because his colleagues complained about it and he, out of spite, refuses to get a new laptop until they stop whinging.

*

God, it’s unthinkable that Starlight is someone in her real life.

Someone who now _knows_ about her.

There’s a certain amount of terror attached to that thought that threatens to close up her throat, but she forces the hysteria down, can’t deal with that right now or she’s going to burst into tears again, and that’s not what he wants, what he’s _paying_ for.

*

Despite the reveal of who she is, Starlight’s erection has yet to flag. 

On screen, Starlight is as beautiful and unattainable as he always is, and then he shifts, leaning back on one hand while his other hand moves to his cock, his customary position of three fingers resting at the tip before he decides to wrap his fingers around his shaft instead. Harry hungrily follows the movements, taking in all the little details insofar that she can see them with his shitty cam.

Harry can safely say it doesn’t really register that this is Sirius, because she still can’t see his face. If she wants to, she could just try to put the matter out of her mind and pretend that he is only Starlight, her online friend and mod whom she happens to talk more with than she probably should, who has given her so much he’s basically her sugar daddy at this point.

The ironic part is that she told her parents Sirius gave her the money, and Sirius had looked at her funny but gone along with it, must have figured she had some sort of job that she didn’t want them to know about. Later, when he cornered her, he called her a rebel and patted her on the head like a child and that was that.

Starlight does something with his phone for a second before dropping it on the bed next to him, and then the lovense comes to life inside her, buzzing gently, a reminder that she gave Starlight control of it at the start of the session and he has yet to disconnect from the app. Her legs twitch at the sudden vibrations, and with a sigh she spreads them, leaning back on her hands and arching her back to give him the view she knows he likes. 

He lets go of his cock just long enough to type one word.

Starlight: beautiful

  
  


Harry smiles when she sees it. This is familiar territory at least, and she proceeds to tell herself she can do this, it’s fine, really, _it’s fine_. It’s just Starlight, after all, he still has the same kinks and likes, he’s still the same person he was before—except, no. 

There’s so much _more_ to him now.

She takes her wand from the bedside table and waves it at the camera to remind him that she has it, though Starlight usually waits a little before asking for it.

  
  


Starlight: would u show ur face?

  
  


Her eyelids flutter at a particular hard vibration. “You want to see my face?” she asks, and she takes a moment to reflect on the fact that she’s still using her porn-voice, one that’s higher than usual, the goal of it to make her sound young, innocent and friendly. She presses her tongue against the back of her teeth, wondering if it’s better to stop that and go back to her natural voice, or if she should keep using it, then decides to keep going the way she was, as if nothing had happened. Starlight wouldn’t know any better.

  
  


Starlight: yes

Starlight: bc now i know ur v pretty

Starlight: so i’d like to see u

  
  


Harry’s cheeks warm up at the compliment, a smile threatening to overtake her, and she finds that she does want to show her face. Let Sirius see that it’s really her, it would truly show him that she’s an adult and a sexual being. She knows how to be seductive. At least, she does when it comes to webcamming… real life is a _very_ different story.

Taking a deep breath, she pushes on the laptop’s screen up, and then suddenly all of her is visible, from top to bottom, and while the angle isn’t that flattering, this should really drive home the fact that he’s looking at _Harry_. When she first started out camming, one of her concerns had been that she’d need to look good every second of her stream, but she’s more comfortable with it now.

“Hi,” she says, biting her lip, because while she knows how to move her body to entice, she has no idea how to make her face do what she wants it to, not as well versed in commanding the muscles there. “You like?”

  
  


Starlight: hi gorgeous

Starlight: yes 

Starlight: i like it a lot

  
  


As if to prove his point, he takes a moment to stroke his cock from bottom to tip, squeezing the head then moving his hand back down before putting it back on the keyboard, his cock resting against his stomach.

Harry licks her lips, wishes she could see him more clearly than what the grainy video shows her. “I thought I was darling,” she responds playfully before she can think better of it.

  
  


Starlight: u can be both

Starlight: u are both

*

Harry’s private sessions with Starlight usually follow a pattern. They chat while Starlight gets her worked up with the lovense and his smooth words, which he’s usually very good at though tonight he’s just this side of off. But it’s not like Harry doesn’t know why he’s off kilter, she is the same after all.

He asks for her wand when she’s starting to breathe harder, at which point they switch control from the lovense lush to the wand, which is connected through the same app. She leaves the lush on its medium setting, its tail still sticking out from her opening, which she personally finds an odd sight but which her regular audience seems to like. Perhaps it’s the suggestion of it that does it for them. Starlight never indicated one way or the other.

It’s a relief to not have to worry about showing her face, if she’s quite honest with herself. She can move around freely now, she can sit up or slouch down against her pillows if she wants, and she makes use of that, relaxing the way she wants to, which incidentally also means that she gets fired up that much faster.

  
  


Starlight: u know what i want

  
  


Harry props herself up against her pillows, adjusting her laptop so that Sirius has an enjoyable view of her, then puts the wand against her clit. Her legs jerk as if shocked when it starts vibrating, and for just a second it hurts but then it gets better quickly. Starlight knows how to work her, which settings she likes best, but he also likes to take his time. Now that she knows his financial situation, she suddenly understands that side of Starlight too.

She lets her orgasm build, and right when she’s about to come the vibrations suddenly stop, and she covers her mouth with a hand to keep the loud moan that wants to come out at least somewhat contained. She’s heaving, trying to catch her breath, and for a moment, she wants Sirius or Starlight or whoever he wants to be so much it physically hurts. 

“Come over,” she moans, “make me come.” 

The words come out without her say-so, but to her surprise she finds that this is something she actually wants, that she means it. Sirius knows who she is now, he’s seen her entirely, and he’s still as hard as he ever is. Clearly he’s more interested in her as Harry than she’d initially thought.

  
  


Starlight: what was that?

  
  


She takes to the keyboard then because that’s so much easier than speaking the words out loud again, having to hear herself.

  
  


DesirableNo1: i said come over

Starlight: to do what?

DesirableNo1: make me cum in person

Starlight: ?

  
  


Honestly, Harry thinks, what’s not to get?

  
  


DesirableNo1: i mean it

DesirableNo1: come over

DesirableNo1: please

Starlight: shit

Starlight: v tempting

Starlight: u mean it?

DesirableNo1: yes

Starlight: then y don’t u come over here instead

  
  


Harry cocks her head to the side. It’s too late to take public transit, maybe if she sprints but even then it’s doubtful, and she doesn’t have a car.

  
  


DesirableNo1: how??

DesirableNo1: ur the one with a car

Starlight: i’d come pick u up

DesirableNo1: then u may as well stay

DesirableNo1: wtf?

  
  


There’s a pause in the conversation, and Harry can hear her own breathing, the lovense still buzzing between her legs while she waits for a reply. What if he doesn’t want to? What if she’s just setting herself up for disappointment here?

On screen, Starlight shifts, and then he has both hands on his keyboard. It speeds up his replies considerably.

  
  


Starlight: … 

Starlight: harry 

Starlight: listen

Starlight: i’m not gonna fuck u in the bed

Starlight: i put together 

Starlight: with UR DAD

Starlight: when u were 12

Starlight: are u mad???

  
  


Harry laughs too hard at that, because trying to imagine the two of them in her narrow single bed takes a lot of skill. She can’t imagine trying it in her parents’ bed either, and the guest bedroom has a bed the same dimensions as her own. 

She decides to steer things back to the important part: getting Sirius to come over.

  
  


DesirableNo1: so u admit it

DesirableNo1: u want to fuck me

Starlight: no

DesirableNo1: ??

Starlight: i suggested an hr ride

Starlight: in the middle of the night

Starlight: so i can sit n have coffee /w u

Starlight: what do u think

  
  


Harry smiles fondly at the screen. He’s so ridiculous and she loves him so much, it’s stupid.

  
  


DesirableNo1: oh

DesirableNo1: that’d be ok too

Starlight: jfc

Starlight: i’ll be there in 30

  
  


Harry raises an eyebrow at that.

  
  


DesirableNo1: but

DesirableNo1: it’s a 40 min drive…

Starlight: not when ur me

  
  


She rolls her eyes.

  
  


Starlight: r u sure u want to?

  
  


This is the moment to tell him that no, she changed her mind, but her hands are traitorous and instead what she types is,

  
  


DesirableNo1: yes

Starlight: charge the toy while u wait

DesirableNo1: what why?

Starlight: i want u to wear it

Starlight: ok?

DesirableNo1: ig

Starlight: y/n?

DesirableNo1: yes

Starlight: ok

Starlight: cya in 30 ;)

  
  


And then he logs off and suddenly Harry is alone with her nudity and her laptop and _oh god, Sirius is actually coming to pick her up, shit shit_ shit _._

*

Harry obediently connects her lovense to the charger, then sits still and takes a moment to focus on breathing, staving off a panic attack. She wants to look good for him, maybe show off her legs, but knowing Sirius he’s going to take his bike this late at night, and a skirt would be incredibly awkward. What in the hell does she have in her wardrobe that she can wear that makes her look good that isn’t a skirt or a dress?

Fuck it, she’ll go with a skirt anyway; she knows men like her legs. 

Surely Sirius is no different?

*

She hears him enter the street.

Outside the smart-light turns on and there’s a knock on the window. Harry jumps up from the sofa and tries to stay calm as she walks to the front door, opening it. In front of her stands Sirius in his leather jacket, his helmet tucked under one arm. “Told you it’d be thirty minutes,” he says with a boyish grin.

Harry gives him a shy smile. “Hi.”

“Hello.” The light makes the sharp angles of his face more pronounced; he looks _stunning_.

“Do you—er—do you w-want to c-come in?” she stammers.

His grin softens. “Yeah, alright.”

Wordlessly she steps aside to let him through, closing the door behind him, careful not to let it slam shut. The last thing she wants is waking up gossipy neighbours. How would she ever begin to explain why Sirius came to pick her up around midnight? She glances at the clock. Worse, _past_ midnight, it’s already half one.

He goes ahead of her, going through the hall into the living room then into the kitchen, flipping the lights on as he goes. “What’s with the dark?” he asks as he turns and sits down on the kitchen table, leaning all the way back so his leather boots dangle in the air.

“Neighbours,” Harry says. “They’re awful, one time I forgot to turn off the overhead light and the next morning they asked Mum if there was something wrong.”

Sirius grimaces. “That’s shit.”

“Mhmm." She clears her throat. "Well, er. Coffee then, I guess?"

The way Sirius smiles at her just then makes her weak in the knees. "Please," he all but purrs. She knows him well enough to see that he’s enjoying the tension between them, but Sirius has always been a bit of a flirt, he probably thrives on it. He’s doing remarkably well with her going from DesirableNo1 to Harry, but then, he also saw her face. She hadn’t asked to see him because she’d have lost her nerve otherwise.

He _has_ to see the way her hands tremble while she prepares coffee for them both, but he doesn’t mention it, content with just watching her flit around the kitchen. She turns her back to Sirius so she can take a moment to breathe in deeply and squeeze her eyes closed, trying to calm herself. She can’t wait for the coffee to be done, because she’s parched, though she doubts coffee will help with that problem.

The lovense vibrates, and the shock makes her almost drop to her knees right there and then, barely holding onto the kitchen counter. After the shock waves off, it just feels nice, a good distraction from the armload of nerves she’s carrying. Sirius gets off the table and takes two cups from one of the cupboards, setting them on the bar. He steals a few grapes, popping them into his mouth. “Talk to your Mum and Dad today?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry says, glad for a topic to talk about, “they went to a zoo or something?”

“Lily said she almost left Jamie with the monkeys.”

“I bet she would’ve left you there too,” Harry dares say.

“Maybe the tigers,” Sirius smirks, throwing a grape into the air and catching it expertly with his mouth. 

Harry giggles. “You are _not_ a tiger.”

“A lion then.”

“Nah, she’d have left you at the shelter like the dog you are.”

Sirius laughs at that. “Kitty’s got claws tonight.” His grin is wide and beautiful.

*

They sit at the kitchen table on opposite ends and they just chat the way they normally do, about everything and nothing, from what they ate that day to raking up memories of Harry’s childhood, from old stories about her father and Sirius to school and work, and everything in between. It’s not as comfortable as it usually is between them, because now there is that extra layer of tension between them that Harry doesn’t quite know how to navigate.

The website and the webcamming doesn’t get mentioned even once, isn’t even alluded to in a joke or during some of their flirting. That doesn’t mean they aren’t both aware of the fact that her toy is still on and vibrating softly inside her. It’s near silent even when she sits on the chair, but it’s silent outside and when neither of them is talking, there is the quiet _bzzz_ in the background.

Finally both their cups are empty, and Harry gets up to put them in the dishwasher, needing to do something with her hands or she’ll start fiddling nervously. When she straightens again and turns back around, Sirius is suddenly there with her. Her feelings are warring with each other, and she thinks back on their conversation, thinks about that hug she’d wanted so desperately from him _because_ of him.

“Can I have my hug now?” she asks with a shaky smile.

“Of course,” he says, voice low.

She takes a step forward and then she’s in his arms, pressed against his chest. This is familiar too, because they’re both tactile people and she often sits close to him on the sofa, welcoming him back home with a hug at the end of his work days—oh god, wait a minute, he wasn’t staying late for work at all, was he? “Where do you go when you’re, y’know, with me?”

He exhales. “I rent a room at a B&B not far from work.” He cards his fingers through her wild hair. “Harry, baby,” he begins.

Her heart skips a beat, because Sirius has a lot of endearments for her, but he’s never used ‘baby’ with her, because he reserves that one solely for women he’s interested in, though most of those were sugar arrangements. He never told her outright, but she recognised the signs after a lifetime of having him around and learning the difference between those he was actually dating and those he was paying. 

Is she one of those now, another paid woman on his list?

Is that where they’re heading? Or is this—

“I thought I was darling,” she says, to stop her brain from going places she doesn’t want it to go, not yet, not now. That’s for later, she thinks firmly.

“You can be both.” He cups her cheek briefly, brushing the apple of her cheek with his thumb. “You _are_ both.” He lifts her suddenly and gently drops her on the kitchen table, steps in the V-shape of her legs. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, but then he leans in to kiss her cheek. “What’s my name,” he whispers with gravel in his voice, nosing at her jawline.

“Starlight,” Harry breathes. “ _Sirius_.”

“That’s right.” 

He tilts her chin up with a finger and then he kisses her properly.

*

Sirius’ kisses are like none she’s ever experienced. 

He kisses her like she’s his answer to life, his very own 42, like he’d be lost if not for the way their lips move together. Their tongues curl together as he deepens the kiss with a rumbling noise of approval. His hands rest on her hips underneath her skirt and he pulls her impossibly closer, slotting their groins together, grinding the bulge of his erection against her panties in a steady rhythm like he’s making love to her. 

Harry throws her arms around his broad shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck, and she can only hold on while he thoroughly devours her like it’s his due. The way he fucks her mouth together with the continued vibrations of the toy wedged deep inside her and the pressure of his hard cock rubbing against her clit make it hard to breathe. Before long she’s unable to do much beyond giving him a willing participant to dominate. He consumes her, tearing her down and building her back up in the same hot breath.

She has to break the kiss, barely getting enough air, and having to breathe through her nose isn’t helping any, she’s panting too hard. Sirius lowers her down on her back and he moves his attention to her throat instead, his hips never faltering in the way he’s dry-fucking her so well, getting her closer and closer to her peak, the table protesting the movements.

Harry lets go of him and covers her mouth with both her hands, her eyes rolling back and her back arching as she tries to keep quiet in fear of letting the neighbours know what’s going on. She wishes dearly she’d had the foresight to forgo panties. He could be in her right now if not for that, she could have him entirely if not for that. Technically he could pull her panties to the side, take out the toy and push his cock in. 

Actually, they can totally do that.

As if reading her mind, Sirius pulls back right then and traces her cheek with his knuckles, leaning in for a few lingering kisses. The way his hands are shaking has her desperately squeeze the toy in her. “I’m not fucking you on the goddamn kitchen table,” he says roughly.

Damn, so much for that.

Sirius hooks a foot around the leg of the closest chair and drags it to him, then sits down on it and pulls Harry into his lap, his legs spread, boots firmly planted on the linoleum. He winds his arms around her middle, holding her close, seeking her lips once more. “I’d rather have you in my bed,” he murmurs.

“But your bed is so far away.”

His kisses are so soft she could cry. “But my bed is very nice.”

“Nice is good.” Harry bumps their noses together.

His smile is fond, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yes, I think so too.”

She traces the laugh-lines around his mouth with her eyes. “I suppose we could,” she says in her bedroom voice, one that she refuses to call a _baby voice_ but might be close to it anyway, before looking back up into his eyes. His are a sliver of grey around two enlarged pupils. “You’d better not speed while I’m with you,” she says with a bit of a pout to her lips.

“Hmm, that voice.” Sirius bites his own lip while he pushes his thumb against her bottom lip, just holding it there, eyes drinking in her face. He lets go and places another kiss on her lips. “But it’s a nice night out, good for riding,” he says playfully. His hands drop down to her inner thighs and he rubs her bare skin underneath her skirt, thumbs brushing her panties before he pulls his hands away again and puts them on her waist instead.

What a terrible tease.

He sits up and presses her close. “So, what do you say? We go back to my place?”

“Oh my god.” It comes to her then, all of a sudden breaking through any of her other thoughts. “I could’ve just got a taxi.”

Sirius chuckles. “I thought of that, but I preferred picking you up myself. Like I said, it’s a nice night out. I enjoyed the ride here, and I’m sure I’ll enjoy the ride back even more.”

“No speeding,” Harry reminds him.

*

It’s been a while since she’s been on a motor, and it takes her a minute or two to remember where her helmet is. Her mother has a bike as well, and usually when it’s nice outside they do a few mother-daughter trips, but this summer she’s been so busy that they haven’t had time to do that. Her father refuses to ride anymore, claims he’ll end up wrapped around a tree because he’s too much of an adrenaline junkie. At least Sirius knows how to behave. He speeds sometimes, of course he does, and so does her mother, but neither as extreme as her father did when he still had his own bike.

She takes the toy out during the ride because sitting on the tail end of the lovense for 40 minutes isn’t her definition of a fun ride. It’s been a while since she’s been with Sirius on a bike, so she has to adjust a little to the feel of him, so different from her mother, and then she has to get used to the way he rides all over again.

Even just sitting behind Sirius on the bike feels like she’s soaring through the sky, and if she closes her eyes, her arms firmly wrapped around Sirius’ middle, she can imagine herself flying, nothing but air beneath her, the wind in her hair. It’s how she knows she’ll be just like her father, the taste of freedom on her tongue, speeding until one day she either decides to play it safe and put her bike away or she finds herself up against a tree at the side of the road, whichever comes first.

*

Harry goes inside while Sirius puts his bike away in the garage. She doesn’t bother with the lights, throwing her shoes carelessly at the rack where other shoes are haphazardly piled up, shrugging out of her jacket. She shoulders her backpack again and then goes upstairs, but instead of going left to her own room, she goes right only to stop in front of Sirius’ bedroom door. It’s ajar and after a short inhale she goes inside.

She doesn’t know what she expected, but she’s almost disappointed that it’s exactly the same as it always is; a room done in navy and grey, with a large bed in the centre of the room, a walk-in-closet and an ensuite. She turns both bedside lamps on, dumps her backpack on the left side of the bed, knowing that Sirius sleeps on the right side, and then she jumps on the bed, curling up around the left pillow.

If she was totally shameless, she’d race to undress and assume some kind of seductive pose on the bed, but he already knows what she looks like naked, and has already seen her during some of her most intimate moments. She feels the effort would be absolutely wasted on him at this point. Instead she takes her time to wiggle out of her skirt and her blouse.

Still working on her blouse, Harry hears Sirius on the stairs, the steps in the corner always creaking no matter how stealthy someone’s trying to be. She finally gets the garment off, throwing it somewhere to the side, not really caring where it lands. 

He’s quick to join her on the bed, and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss her, to continue where they left off except with less clothes as she’s happy to help divest him of them. Suddenly they’re both naked and incredibly turned on and there’s really only one way this can end, and she’s longed for it for so long that her chest hurts with it.

“Turn around, baby,” he murmurs. “Let me take you from behind.”

She turns in his arms, lifts her arse in the air, legs slightly spread, feeling wanton. He drags his cock through her wet slit, back and forth a few times before finding her entrance with his tip and pushing it past her opening. He lets go of his cock, grabbing her hips instead, and pushes in further in tiny increments, her opening stretching almost painfully around his girth as he enters her but she’s too turned on for it to be anything but a bonus.

“That’s it, such a good girl,” he breathes when she moves back to meet him. “Can you take more?”

“Yeah,” she whispers, afraid to spoil the mood by speaking up too loud.

“Good, that’s good.” Large hands paw at her skin as he starts to truly fuck into her, picking up pace and putting more power behind his thrusts. “Fuck, Harry, you feel really good, baby. You take my cock so well,” he grunts.

Is he aware of the things he’s whispering in her ear, the words he’s mouthing at her cheek? The praise he lays upon her skin, the sharp little exhales and the way his fingers tighten their grip on her hips? How he pulls her sharply toward him every time he moves forward, meeting her halfway, pushing in so deep she can feel every thrust with her entire body, her toes curling and her hands grasping desperately at the sheets.

His rhythm starts to falter and he leans forward and she’s never been fucked so well, her breath punched out of her as he effortlessly lifts her and moves her lower body as if she were a mere toy. The room is filled with Sirius’ whispers and Harry’s continuous moaning, the sound of skin slapping skin and whatever obscene sounds her pussy makes while Sirius pounds into her.

Sirius’ hips stutter and his cock swells and then starts to pulsate while he grinds in as deep as he’s able to go, kissing the back of her neck and her shoulders, hands still holding her up by the hips. “So good to me,” he praises between kisses as he gently lowers her back onto the mattress again, palming her arse and squeezing her cheeks. “Let’s see what you look like dripping with my come,” he murmurs, and then he slowly pulls out and she already misses the sensation of being filled so good she could burst. 

“No,” she croaks, drawing out the word, “come back, put it back in.”

He chuckles breathlessly. “Let me see first, baby.” He pushes his fingers in, then pulls down, and that feels nice too. “Hmm, beautiful. You look amazing on your knees like this, with your legs spread for me and your cunt all fucked open.”

“Yeah?” She wiggles her arse, still cockdrunk, words going in one ear and out the other, not really registering. “You like?”

“Oh, I definitely like.”

“M’kay, will you please put it back?” Harry sighs happily when Sirius does as asked. She knows he can stay hard for a while after orgasm, has seen it often enough during private sessions while they kept chatting afterward.

“Don’t you want to lay down?”

“Oh. Yeah, maybe,” she agrees.

*

When her brains come back online, Harry finds Sirius looking at her, stroking her hair. She’s straddling him, curled up against his chest, true to his word still hard inside her. He has one hand on her arse and the other in her hair, and she can tell from the way he’s playing with her hair that he’s not up for a round two. He’s in a contemplative mood, staring up at the ceiling with not necessarily a frown on his face, but definitely a thoughtful expression.

“Hi,” she whispers, leaning in pointedly.

He meets her halfway for a kiss, brow arched. “Hello.”

It bursts out of her before she can stop it, “I have never been fucked so hard in my _life_.”

Sirius’ lips quirk up. “Good?”

“Amazing,” Harry corrects. She sighs into the resulting kiss. It deepens briefly, but Sirius puts a stop to it far too quickly, slapping her arse. She squeezes his cock, as much as she’s able to at any rate considering his girth, and he groans, kneading her cheek. 

“No, bad girl,” he grunts, “sleep now.”

*

Harry wakes up to the afternoon sun shining brightly in her face, with two of his fingers in her pussy and his mouth locked around one of her nipples. She arches her back in reply, hand dropping down to the back of his head, a fistful of black feather soft hair.

*

They get up only long enough to clean themselves up, brushing their teeth and sharing a shower that quickly devolves into something else entirely; Harry may be too short to have penetrative sex while standing, but she’s not above dropping to her knees and trying her best to fit his impressive cock into her mouth.

*

They order take-out in the evening for which they have to get out of bed, so they settle in the living room in nothing but their bathrobes while watching cartoons. Saturday is over before they know it, and then it’s Sunday and in the evening Sirius is supposed to pick up Harry’s parents from the airport.

They make the most out of the day, and a strange mood hangs over them like a dark veil, as if today is their last day, as if the magic will come to an end the second her parents return from their vacation. Harry hates the thought of things going back to what they used to be, but she doesn’t feel secure enough yet to bring it up.

Sirius fucks her slowly on the kitchen counter while the rice cooks and then he has to turn off the burner before it cooks dry. Harry’s laughter is cut off by a loud moan when he slams back in and picks up the pace. By the time they’re done, there’s the choice between food and a shower, and hunger wins out over the need to clean herself up beyond some tissues. They wolf down the curried rice and then it’s time to go.

At the airport they spend a whole eight minutes making out in his car before getting out, and Harry welcomes her parents back on English soil with Sirius’ come still between her thighs.

*

Harry tosses and turns that night, unable to sleep.

*

Harry doesn’t go to Sirius’ place on Monday and neither does she go on Tuesday. When she comes downstairs Wednesday morning, her mother is in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. “You missed breakfast,” Lily comments, leaving the _again_ unsaid. “Do you want one?”

“Yes, please.” 

“So,” Lily begins.

“What _now_?” Harry asks.

“Don’t be like that,” her mother says casually, turning toward the fridge. “I was merely going to ask you about—shit, we don’t have cheese.”

“So do it without.”

“So do it without,” her mother mimics, giving her a _look_. “Anyway,” she continues, wiping her hands on her trousers before walking back over to the bar. “What’s this about Sirius coming to pick you up in the middle of the night?” She cuts the sandwich in half, then licks her thumb and looks at her daughter, waiting patiently for an answer.

Harry takes her half of the sandwich and sits down at the bar with a frown. “Who even said that?” A slice of salad falls onto her plate when she lifts the bread.

“Cynthia,” Lily says. “His bike woke her up, you know that thing is loud. C’mon, talk to your mother? What were you two up to? He didn’t take you to some sort of party, did he?”

“No, no, it wasn’t that. We were just both bored.”

“And instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour, you two thought staying awake and meeting up in the middle of the night was a good idea?”

Harry gives her a wide-eyed look and nods.

“You need to figure out your priorities, _both_ of you, honestly.” 

Her father chooses that moment to come in, walking around the bar to kiss his wife on the cheek before coming back and planting a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Both who what?” he asks.

Lily uses her butter knife to point at Harry. “This one.”

“What’d you do?” James asks, taking an apple from the basket.

Harry rolls her eyes. “Nothing.”

Lily gives James a look and Harry wants the floor to swallow her up, because she recognises that look, it’s the _‘you’re not going to_ believe _what your daughter did, it’s adorable_ ’-look. “Harry hung out with Sirius this weekend.”

James’ eyebrows rise. “Oh?” Then he smirks. “Staying with him Monday through Friday isn’t enough for you anymore, you have to see him _all_ week now?”

“Oh my god,” Harry breathes, her entire face burning.

“Mhmm,” Lily grins. “He picked her up in the middle of the night, Cynthia told me.”

“Yeah?” James looks at Harry. “What’d you do together then?”

Harry makes a sound of disgust. “Nothing, oh my _god_ , leave me alone.” She grimaces and puts her sandwich down. “Why are you like this?”

James bursts into surprised laughter. “Yeah, alright.” He throws an arm around his daughter, still chuckling, and kisses her temple. “I love you, don’t you forget that.”

She ducks her head and smiles. “Love you too, Dad.”

Lily’s phone makes a shutter sound. “My lovelies,” she says fondly.

*

Later, when they think she’s not around to hear it, Lily says, “I remember being that young and having a crush.” She sighs, though it sounds happy.

“But you had a crush on _me_ , that’s different.”

“Oh, come on, like you don’t think it’s fucking _adorable_ the way she gets around him.” The sound of a kiss. “What’s Sirius saying about it anyway?”

James snorts. “Honey, there are many things I’m willing to talk about with him, but my daughter’s crush on my best friend is absolutely _not_ on that list of topics.”

Harry creeps back up the stairs. Where before she thought it was nothing but a curse that her parents thought her crush was cute, now it seems to be nothing but a blessing.

*

But all too soon her parents get to be too much and she feels the need to flee their loving attention. She also missed three camming opportunities by avoiding Sirius, and so on Monday morning she’s standing in front of his door again, key in hand. Right as she’s about to put in the key, the door opens and who but the man himself steps out, dressed impeccably once again, clearly getting ready for a meeting. 

She’d expected him to already be gone, damnit.

“Oh, hello,” Sirius says.

“Hi,” Harry greets awkwardly.

“Shit,” Sirius says. “Listen, I really have to go, but are you going to—” 

“Yeah.”

“—stream tonight? Oh, okay, good.” He clears his throat. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, shuffling in place. After getting tattled on by Cynthia From Number 119, she’s hyper aware of neighbours ruining things, or she would’ve tried to kiss him already, just to see if that’d be welcome. “So, it’s cool?”

“Is what cool?”

“That I’m staying?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” 

“Okay, good.”

“Yeah.” Sirius leans in and for a second there she thinks he’s going to kiss her on the mouth but at the last moment he redirects to her cheek instead, either chickening out or also being aware of pesky neighbours. “I’ll see you tonight then.” And then he’s off.

“Yeah,” Harry sighs to herself.

*

She wastes most of her day on the internet, and then it’s 7 PM and her stream is starting and for the first time in months there is no message from Starlight waiting for her, yet he’s in the chat, she can see him right there telling someone off for asking her to show her face. She pretends to spot something to the side, leaning to the left, then turns her body back toward the camera. “Sorry, just a minute,” she says, high-pitched and with a notable pout in her voice. “I’ll be back.”

She mutes herself and gets up to check Sirius’ bedroom, thinking and maybe even going so far as hoping that she just missed him coming home, but as she thought, his room is empty. So is his office, the rest of the house. Did he seriously rent that room in the B&B again, when he could just stay at home now that they know? Is everything back to the way it used to be, then? But when she comes back, she comes back to a DM.

  
  


Starlight: u look good tonight

DesirableNo1: come home

Starlight: are u sure?

  
  


She takes a deep breath. “Yes, Star, I’m sure,” she says, and she’s so glad they can’t see her face, can’t see the way her jaw is locked tight with stress. “Nuddy is here too.” Nuddy is her other mod. He’s one of the first ones to come into her stream, and he’s been one of her most loyal regulars. The only reason he was made mod in the first place was because her _other_ mod at the time was unavailable that evening, and she doesn’t have the heart to unmod him.

  
  


Starlight: …

Starlight: bc nuddy is so useful

  
  


She snorts out loud. “That’s mean.” 

  
  


Starlight: doesn’t mean it’s not true

  
  


She shifts to give her audience a better view, a reward for being patient while she answers Starlight’s obviously private messages in public, not inclined to expand much on what they’re talking about. Let them guess. “Star, just—please, okay?” 

  
  


Starlight: ok

Starlight: home in 15

*

The door flies open suddenly, giving her quite the jumpscare. 

She hadn’t even noticed Sirius come home, hadn’t heard a thing, definitely no knocking, and now he’s standing in her bedroom in the same suit as he was wearing in the morning. “You scared me!” she complains, keeping one eye on chat, which has devolved in a series of ‘who is that’ and ‘lol’ and ‘omg’ and small tips that make the lovense inside her buzz softly.

Sirius is still laughing at the way she’d been ready to jump the goddamn wall. “Oh, that was great,” he says, then wipes at his eye as if wiping away tears. He sniffs happily. “Well, you said I could come home, so here I am.”

Harry mutes her microphone. “You can just stay here with me or in your own room or something, you don’t have to stay away” she says, biting her lip. “I understand if you want things to go back to normal but it—” 

“What?”

“—doesn’t ha—isn’t that what you wanted?”

“We should have talked last weekend, but no, that’s _not_ what I want.”

“What do you want, then?” Harry whispers.

Sirius takes a step closer. “You,” he says, and he takes another step until he stands at the foot of her bed. He comes around the side and sits down next to her. “Is that alright?”

It takes a moment to register, but then she’s beaming at him. “Yeah, that’s— _yeah_.” 

*

“Turn around, baby,” Sirius says, sitting on her bed still entirely clothed, “on your knees.”

“Like this?” She leans over his lap, her legs spread, arse in the air.

“Perfect,” Sirius says. She feels him hold the lovense to her clit, then plunges two fingers into her pussy, adjusting his position a little no doubt with the camera in mind. “Right, so. Now would be the time to tip, boys.”

And then it must be raining tips because the lovense goes nuts, strong vibrations making her jerk and yell, clutching her sheets. “Too much, too much!” But just as she’s about to call the whole thing off, Sirius starts pumping his fingers in and out of her, and suddenly the pleasure is no longer located in just one particular spot but it’s _everywhere at once_ , diffusing it but making it that much more powerful.

She’s never come so hard in a stream before, her slick dripping down Sirius’ fingers and his wrist, onto his slacks, but he doesn’t seem to care. She doesn’t get a chance to recover, because it just keeps going, and before long she’s shouting, spreading her legs as wide as she can in her current position and coming a second time in record-time, tears in her eyes.

“S-stop, stop, please,” she wheezes weakly, shaking all over and trying to get away when it starts to become too much. 

*

Sirius wears fancy suits, which means trousers that don’t need a belt but have adjustable straps on the sides instead, though usually those aren’t necessary because the trousers have been fitted perfectly. She undoes the little buttons and finds that he’s not actually wearing any underwear, which makes it so much easier to pull him out.

“Do you have one more in you?” he’d asked, and she found that she does.

Then she turns and leans back against his chest and sinks down on him. She has yet to check how much she earned this session, but she has a feeling it surpassed what she usually makes, not taking into account Sirius’ tips, that is, considering he basically finances her.

She comes on his cock this time, though that’s a lot harder, her muscles trying to lock up and squeezing something too big for her, and it makes the orgasm feel vastly different, more like the pleasure is coming from everywhere rather than specifically her clit.

*

Afterward they put the laptop away and they lie in bed just enjoying each other. Sirius strokes her face and her eyelids flutter. He gives her a long look then smiles and kisses her gently. “I didn’t kiss you this morning because I kept thinking about that stupid woman who ratted us out.”

“Am I your dirty little secret?” Harry grins. She gasps, sitting up as realisation hits. “Oh my god, is that why you haven’t dated in months? Because I was your new sugar baby?”

Sirius looks a tad uncomfortable. “Maybe,” he hedges.

She beams at him.

  
  


~fin.


End file.
